masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BioWare
Sorted? How's this?--TrueHeresy 15:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to say I'm not a fan. It's written like an in-game article (ie "Earth-based" and "in the early 21st century they developed"- paraphrasing, so those may not be exact quotes) even though this is, quite frankly, preposterous inasmuch as there is no indication that BioWare exists or ever existed in the ME galaxy, and certainly no indication that a game entitled Mass Effect was created by BioWare. We're better off just linking mentions of BioWare in articles straight to their page or the wikipedia entry. SpartHawg948 04:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok my bad, just wanted something to fill the void. Sorry again, wow I suck 'I will not contribute because I fail at it'.TrueHeresy 15:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it's not that. Please don't take my above comments the wrong way. It's just that this article was written... well, poorly, and there's also the fact that none of the reasons behind it's being deleted have changed, nor was any counter offered. SpartHawg948 20:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not offended at all, I concur that it is poorly written and my apologies are for that. I thought the self referential style might be suitable after the revelation and ascension references. If I smartened it up perhaps, or perhaps just delete it. It's truly up to the community and I'm not offended either way. I only want to help put I guess. Also, apologies for not being able to sign properly as I'm replying from my iPhone and not entirely sure what I can and can't do from it (trying to find a flat, but that's off topic)--- BioWare's Wikipedia page It has come to my attention that this page is a virtually identical copy of BioWare's Wikipedia page. It seems odd to copy the page verbatim here onto the wiki, rather than simply link to it. Though it's not against policy to copy from the public domain (see the standard disclaimer below), it is not generally good practice and should be avoided if possible. --Tullis 04:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry :( the thought about linking to Wikipedia didn't really occur to me as I thought it would be better to have the page actually on this site, and after reading that entry, aswell as various other sites, I didn't think that there was really anything that could be added. My bad :( --Hades214 19:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox I think we should replace the BioWare logo image with an infbox with company details (including the logo), I would do it but when I try it doesn't actually work, it comes up with Template:Infobox written in red. I think it should include the following details: *Company name(duh) *Company logo (the on on the page now, probably about 150-160px) *Founded = 1995 *Headquarters = Edmonton, Alberta *Location = Edmonton, Austin, Montreal *Industry = Either video games or just software *Products = maybe no this one since the games are already on the actual page *Parent = EA *Website If you can think of anyhting else to add please do. --Hades214 19:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason it comes up like that is because we don't have a purely infobox template. Actually we rarely use infoboxes, aside from important characters' articles. --Tullis 01:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh ok, it's a shame because I think it would fit well on the page. Is the same true for the reflist template?--Hades214 02:08, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I think so. Sorry. I wish I could help but if I was good at making templates then the Revelation and Ascension spoiler tags wouldn't be ten feet wide. :s --Tullis 02:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh well. I can just do a reflist normally. I'll just have to remember to number them so people know which ref the link is for :) --Hades214 02:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you meant! We do actually have a tag that will create a list like that for you. See Hendel Mitra's page for how that works. --Tullis 12:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. It certainly makes it easier :) --Hades214 14:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Would have been even better if your fearless admin had thought of it before you did the reference list by hand. *sheepish* --Tullis 14:23, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Meh. We're all human ;) --Hades214 14:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Alternative to Deletion Instead of deleting this page, it might be worth it to use it to talk a bit about out-of-universe stuff for Mass Effect (unless such a page exists). Some interesting bits would be a section of Bioware's common tropes, or repeat voice actors. I agree that a straight copy-paste from Wikipedia doesn't help anyone, but perhaps Bioware as it directly pertains to Mass Effect would be useful. If people like the idea, I could whip together a sample page with a couple entries on it. I'm not immersed enough to make a fully fleshed-out page, nor am I really versed in Bioware's history really well (aside from playing both KOTOR games and Jade Empire), but it would be a start. Thoughts? Boter 22:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I for one have steadfastly opposed the the idea of becoming like Wookieepedia or Halopedia, with a myriad of "out-of-universe" pages that really add nothing. This is the Mass Effect wiki, not the "Mass Effect and BioWare wiki". So, I'm gonna have to come down on the side of deletion. We don't want to start down the path of deciding that every little RL detail deserves an article. SpartHawg948 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Didn't know what the prevailing opinion was here to out of universe pages, 's why I asked :) Boter 03:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC)